Two dimensional matrix symbols or two dimensional data matrix symbols embodied on nameplates may be created by different processes and some current methods include laser engraving. One disadvantage of some of the prior methods is that the nameplates carrying the two dimensional matrix symbols must be done one at a time in a serial manner. Therefore, there is a need for a process that can create nameplates in batches and for creating two dimensional matrix symbols etched on metal and non-metal durable substrates. There is also a need for a robust commercial nameplate and two dimensional matrix symbol that can remain unaltered under harsh environmental conditions for the lifetime of the equipment to which it is attached.